Draco, el risueño y Hermione, la curiosa
by Lolly Tenkawa
Summary: Una tarde normal, la biblioteca fue testigo de una situación tan bochornosa e increíble, que quedaría guardado en los estantes como una anécdota entre libros por años. Dramione.


**Disclaimer: **Por más de que sueñe con ello todas las noches, no, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de Madame Jota Ká Rowling.

* * *

**Draco, el risueño y Hermione, la curiosa.**

.-.-.

Se encontraba tranquila en la biblioteca, como todas las tarde de martes, leyendo algún libro al azar sobre el mundo mágico. Había terminado con dos semanas de anticipación su pergamino de sesenta centímetros de runas, por lo que tenía tiempo libre para distraerse con algún texto ameno. Siempre escogía algún ejemplar sobre hechicería avanzada como _Manual del hechicero intelectual _o sobre historia de la magia como_ Época medieval: ascenso y caída de las brujas._

Ni Ron o Harry compartían su avidez por la lectura. Aceptaba sus objeciones y trataba de entenderlos, pero no creía que ellos comprendieran la posición en la que se encontraba ella. Tal vez Harry podría llegar a percibir los motivos de por qué era tan afán a conocer ese mundo, pero no se tomaba el tiempo de tratar de llegar a ellos. Harry había sido tan ignorante como ella de su condición de mago, pero veía Hogwarts y todo lo demás como un objeto que siempre fue suyo y que se lo habían arrebatado.

Hermione, por el contrario, entró desde la nada a otra dimensión totalmente distinta. No había nada que la atara a ese maravilloso lugar, pero por azares del destino, había magia en su interior. Desde que conoció su condición, se esforzó de la mejor manera para saber todo sobre aquel hermoso lugar que en adelante sería _su_ lugar. Ansiosa por demostrar que estaba al tanto de todo (Hermione odiaba no conocer) leía para informarse, para saber, para integrarse a otra cultura, a otro modo de vivir.

Hasta que se enamoró del mundo mágico. De su historia, de sus hechizos, sus pociones, su filosofía, sus costumbres. Todo le resultaba fascinante, y como agradecimiento al destino por haberla hecho parte de este mundo, ella le devolvía el favor leyendo. Leyendo para conocer siempre un poco más.

Esa tarde en particular, había decidido cambiar la rutina de lectura. Dejó a un lado su libro de encantamientos, y se levantó de su silla, explorando los estantes, buscando alguno que le llamara la atención. Había una sección justo enfrente de la de pociones, apartada, que parecía que no había sido tocada por años, por el polvo que traía.

Era de libros de cuentos.

Los muggles habían inventado cuentos como _La Cenicienta_ o _Caperucita Roja_. Ella encontró uno llamado _Fabulas de Enrique el Risueño_. Intrigada por explorar qué se le decía a los alumnos de Hogwarts en su infancia, lo tomó. Era grande, forrado en terciopelo rojo y desprendía un leve aroma a melaza. Con la excitación de encontrar un nuevo material, fue hacía su mesa, dándose cuenta de un hecho particular.

Cuando miraba los nombres de los volúmenes, alguien más había acudido a la biblioteca. Alguien rubio, alto y de piel pálida.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba detrás de ella. Misteriosamente, no le dirigió la palabra y fue en busca de un libro de pociones. A parte del hecho de que no intentara humillarla, no había nada raro.

Excepto en que la estaba siguiendo.

Y eso no era lo peor.

¡Se había sentado frente a ella!

Hermione estaba más que segura que hacía eso para molestarla en su lugar preferido de todo el castillo. Pero ella no le daría el gusto de levantarse e irse, claro que no. Estaría sentada allí leyendo hasta al anochecer si era necesario.

Con la compostura de una reina, erguida y orgullosa, posó el gran libro en la mesa y lo observó, admirando la tapa y las letras de un dorado hipnotizarte. Se preguntó cómo no lo había visto antes. Abrió con cuidado y leyó la primera página.

En blanco.

Pasó una, dos, tres. Todas iguales, no había nada escrito. Creyó escuchar una carcajada ahogada proveniente de su intrépido e inoportuno compañero de lectura, pero prefirió creer que se lo había imaginado. Pensando que tal vez estaba escrito con tinta invisible, sacó con disimilo su varita y susurró un hechizo dándole golpes a la página, con cuidado de que Madame Pince no la vea.

—¡_Aparecium_!

De la nada, y como si estuviera enfrente de una manguera, un chorro de tinta negra le dio en la cara. Y aquello que ella interpretó como una risa ahogada dejó de serlo para dar lugar a una carcajada limpia.

Una carcajada alegre, sin maldad. Como de niño.

Una carcajada que sorprendentemente venía de Draco Malfoy.

— ¡Era mi libro favorito de niño!

Aturdida por la reacción del Slytherin, y por comprender que el porque de que Malfoy la siguiera y se sentara frente a ella era para ver esa estúpida broma, la dejaron inhabilitada para limpiarse la tinta de la cara. Parecía que hubiese pasado la tarde tratando de alimentar a un pulpo gigante y malhumorado.

El rubio, por su parte, se levantó y siguió con su risa, ahora más leve, hacía la salida de la biblioteca. Sin humillarla, sin insultarla y sin despreciarla.

Sólo era un niño de nuevo disfrutando de su broma favorita. Una broma de la cual ella era cómplice.

Sorprendida por haber conocido de manera casual un hecho de la infancia de nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, no se dio cuenta que unas letras se revelaron en la página.

Con sus ojos entornados y su cara negra, luego de unos minutos, lo miró y leyó:

_"Enrique te enseña, mocosa entrometida_  
_lo que la tinta invisible mantiene escondida._  
_Ahora si no quieres parecerte a un tintero,_  
_¡Cierra ya el libro, o te mojaré con esmero!"_

Sin poder evitarlo, y contagiada por Malfoy, lo cerró con fuerza y soltó una gran carcajada.

Desde ese momento, Draco Malfoy no sería el único que tendría ese libro como favorito.

.-.-.

.-.-.

* * *

Oh Gosh, oh my holly faking Gosh (?) . No sólo es mi primer Dramione, es mi primer fanfic de HP y de otra cosa que no sea Naruto. Estoy prácticamente sudando.

Si, es cortito. Y si, no hay casi (o prácticamente) nada de romance. Pero me gusta la idea de Draco y Hermione cómplices en algo, en lo que más le gusta a Hermione justamente que son los libros. Temporalmente, lo ubicaría en el sexto libro, un Draco tan estresado con la misión de Voldemort que algo tan simple con la broma preferida de su infancia lo distrae. Y Hermione, tan sorprendida que no dice absolutamente nada :P .

Gracias por leer ! :)


End file.
